


【狮花】Heaven's Breath 天堂之息

by SpadeJack



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chronicles of Narnia Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - War, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeJack/pseuds/SpadeJack
Summary: 原梗 @以陌 ：狮花，战争年代的爱情，比如参军生离死别，当时年代对同性恋的排斥啥的，最好最后是一起看透红尘归隐山林（？）最近老想看点过程虐点结尾美满的背景设定参考自《纳尼亚传奇》，以下，开始我的fan表zhuan演。





	【狮花】Heaven's Breath 天堂之息

女巫的军队被狮子王击溃了，全世界再无半点邪恶力量能容身的地方——

不，还不是这样。临死前女巫猖狂地大笑道：“等着瞧，等着瞧吧！我早就预见到了，那个人，他会摧毁你们狮子王的全世界！”他是谁？狮子王的部下遍寻整片大陆，终于把亡灵法师带到王的御座前。

“王啊，请您抬眼看看，这就是最后的邪恶残存了，请您立即下达公正的裁决吧！”

卧在王座上的狮子微微抬起它的兽首，眼睛扫过台阶下的人。似乎是立即被吓去全部倦意，它“噌”地一下正色坐起。一路沉默的亡灵法师这时上前一步，开口道：“王啊，尽管我的身体确实是由女巫小姐制作而成，我对她亦抱有真挚的感激之情，然而我却从未帮助她做过任何奸邪之事，未来也不会——这点我可以拿我的生命、我的灵魂向您保证。”

你不必为我奉上生命，你不必为我消磨灵魂。狮子王的双眼具有看破它的世界里一切真相的魔力，而此刻的它正沉默地注视着远方来客，并且，流露出深情？亡灵法师又言：“我曾云游四方，居无定所。全知全能的王啊，我相信您一定能作出睿智的判断，如果您担心今后我在您看不到的远方谋划些什么，我愿今后都紧紧跟随在您身旁，为您效力。”

狮子王答应了他的请求。

战争已经结束了，我怎会忍心再次放手？

 

 

 

和平的日子已然降临了几个月，街头巷尾可以轻松地寻见孩子们在嬉笑打闹。他们口中是时下最流行的歌谣：

“狮子王每天都要吃好多好多肉，

“大臣认为它要长出好多好多肉，

“法师先生说，我的贡献最多，

“说着抢走了最大一块肉——

“狮子王生气地吼‘嗷呜~’”

是在捉迷藏。捂着眼睛的小朋友欢快地念完歌谣，等到最后的叫声一响，就该他去抓拆散开、躲起来的”亡灵法师的分身“们了。从邪恶的象征到孩童乐于扮演的对象，可见这段时间里尽心尽力辅佐着王的那人，全心全意帮民众排忧解难的那人，是多么受大家爱戴呀！

另一边，王宫的盛宴正在举行。

宫廷乐手们的演奏棒极了。相比之下，整个大厅的宾客们都只是坐在原地聆听这一反应可就有点冷清。法师先生的心情很好，今天的他勇敢地来到狮子的王座前，言：“我可以请您跳一支舞吗？”

猛兽闻声耳朵竖起，尾巴一扫一扫。

曾经也有那么一个人向他提出邀约。彼时的他们没有金碧辉煌的宫殿，没有华丽丽的衣衫，更没有现下这般优雅的交响乐；昏黑的地平线之外，飘渺着炮火的轰鸣，破败的庭院里，那人哼着歌，牵着他的手跳起轻快的舞步。他的头上裹着厚厚的绑带，但是真正让他双眼丧失大半机能、只知怔怔地追着某点的，却是专心引导着他的舞伴那仿佛能照亮世界的笑颜……

王同意了对方的请求。只不过作为交换，一帘头纱垂坠下来，覆于亡灵法师面前。后者眨眨眼，不明所以。被召唤出来的薄薄一层纱遮蔽效果太好，让他根本什么都看不见——显然，这是魔法的效力。

好在，一双宽厚的大手握住了他，给他莫名的安心。

狮子显露人形，是一位金发蓝眼的青年。这次，由身为这个世界统治者的男人来主导他和他的爱的舞蹈。一曲终了，停在舞池中央的他们凑得很近，一呼一吸仿佛都能直达对方的面庞。王的心跳并未得以平息，甚至，愈发地加快了——

然而，他不能俯身吻他。

 

 

 

亡灵法师掀起头纱，收获的是一只自顾自转身回归御座的狮子。

他刚刚明明感觉到了什么。再去探究，那股熟悉的气息却彻底消失不见。事实上他就是为了寻找某个人才假装被逮捕、进而混在王的身侧的。毫不夸张地讲，找回日思夜想那个他可谓是法师先生一生一世的心愿。

可是他究竟去哪里了呢？

法师把自己的归处献给太阳，请求它指明方向。太阳说：“走吧，走吧，一直走吧，走到那片大陆，他就在那里。”

法师把自己的身世献给月亮，请求它指明方向。月亮说：“走吧，走吧，一直走吧，走到那座宫殿，他就在那里。”

现在他已经来了，然而依旧寻不到他的踪影。

好在，狮子王是一位开明的君主，至少亡灵法师在都城的生活从未被设置任何阻碍。在他面见王的的第二日便被安排了任务，将都城中央广场的喷泉改造成具有魔幻光影的神奇地标。其它的任务也是大同小异，并不需要多么高超的法术造诣，但又确实为他们的生活增添了无数小美好的那种——后来想想，或许这都是那位王希望尽快拉近他和它的子民们之间距离的良苦用心。

当然啦，亡灵法师所见过的王也有其霸道的一面——它喜欢独占他的膝枕，一窝就能窝上个半天。魔力构建的肉体并不会因此负担过重，法师先生便随它心情，乃至享受着这种感觉：被暖烘烘的大猫拱在怀中，心与心相近，带给他的是超乎言语形容的安逸感。他常常爱抚上对方的皮毛，并且随着相处的时间累加而愈发顺手；偶尔来了兴致，他还会向王讲述他过往的游历，从正午的阳光透过头顶的枝杈撒下斑驳痕迹，讲到倚着树干小憩的他们呼吸渐渐平稳、和谐地交融在一起……

 

 

 

生日当天，抽身离开宴会的一人一兽再次相聚于花园。他们是真的已经足够熟识且亲昵了，就连法师先生非常逾矩地揪掉狮子的一撮儿鬃毛，后者都没埋怨什么。只是疑惑。法师微笑解释道：“王啊，请容许我为您奉上今日的礼物。”他催动法术，将寄存于毛发中的魔力碎片一点点抽出，最后，捏合成一个活蹦乱跳的人形。

“我还以为会化成小狮子嘞……虽然小朋友的话也不错。或者说，王，假如您褪去了浑身的毛皮，就是这个样子吗？”魔力捏造的孩子从制作者的掌心跃起，飘飘然，落到猛兽的头顶上；“嗖”地钻进鬃毛从中，过一会儿又忽然撑开毛发从别的地方跳出，似要给大家惊喜一般，玩得不亦乐乎。与此同时，狮子的本体好像已经紧张地不太敢动弹了。见状，亡灵法师不由莞尔。这份礼物简直令他颇为得意。他隔空扮着鬼脸挑逗小家伙，边逗边跟今日的寿星闲聊：“话说，他长得可有点眼熟啊，越看越像那个——”

我认识的人。

说时迟那时快，狮子一掌捏碎了在它身上蹦跳的小人儿。亡灵法师脸上写满了惊骇。唯独这次，他的王作出了拒绝沟通的姿态，令种种负面的情绪于他心中肆意生长。“抱歉……我不知道您不喜欢这个……是我冒犯了……”他知道自己的声音是颤抖的、失态的，但围绕在对方周身的低气压分分钟让他紧张到无法呼吸，令他只想乘着田野的风儿逃离，“抱歉……我不打扰您了……失陪一下……”

真正的亡灵法师躲藏起来可比孩童的玩闹要快得多呀！

他再次从它的视野中消失了，这个事实让狮子王心脏痛苦地拧成一团。紧张是一样的，懊恼是一样的，和他一样，和过去一样——他对他隐瞒了真相。

没关系，这样做肯定为你好。

然而合理与合适两个概念是有距离的，再多的自我安慰都无法扭转狮子王此刻的苦闷。郁郁寡欢如它孤单地卧在自己的一亩三分地上，垂下眼帘，让睡意麻痹创伤。梦中有重逢。重逢，本该是多么美好的概念！他和他，活都还着，在远离战乱纷争的异乡再碰面；当年那些未说出口的爱语，现在也有无限的好时光，供他慢慢倾诉与他；他也好想捞一网天上的繁星点点，为他戴上璀璨星冠，在举世的见证与祝福中和他牵手一生……

可惜是梦呢。

我贪图你的温情将你留在身边，我惶恐你的湮灭又从不将真情表白。我的行为无异于饮鸩止渴，但正是因为有你在啊，这一切都变得甘之如饴起来。

 

 

 

不要哭泣啊。鸟儿说。狮子王这么做绝对有道理。

“我知道。所以我现在在反省自己的过错。”

不要哭泣啊。溪流说。狮子王肯定会原谅的，它那么喜欢你。

“我知道。所以我现在在考虑自己是否辜负了它的期许。”

不要哭泣啊。地精说。狮子王可以帮你解决任何烦忧呢，快回去找它吧。

“我知道。所以我现在想通了，我要去做自己必须要做的事。”

当晚，决绝的法师先生返回了宫殿。他没就白天的事情再议论什么，他只是单膝跪地，说：

“王啊，我曾经为您讲述过无数的故事，您总是听得十分入迷。我希望今天也是如此。今天，我为您带来了最后也是最初的故事，恳请您务必仔细聆听。

“我其实并不是您的世界的子民。我从外面来。您知道外面是什么样子吗？跟您的国度大不一样：饥饿肆虐在各个地区，贫穷能把人吃得连骨头都不剩。还有战乱。并非正义与邪恶的对决——或者说，两者的划分可没那么简单——那是无数的罪人揣着日趋麻木的仇恨创下更多罪孽

“我和我喜欢的人也未能幸免。

“我不敢说我们都是什么清白的存在。为了自保，我杀过人。在他手上的鲜血恐怕要多更多。但是这不妨碍我爱他。他身上有着许多令我着迷的闪光点。然而战争临近尾声时，我们却分开了。我甚至没来得及告诉他这一切。

“说来可笑，这么多年过去了，我已经渐渐忘掉了他的姓名、他的音容笑貌——我也忘记了我自己的。我只知道我要找回他，这是我活着唯一的意义了。

“王啊，我恳求全知全能的您，请您帮帮我！帮帮我找到他！他应该就在这附近了……我却……连认出他都做不到……”

狮子王沉默地听完这一切。它不得不答应下来。

 

 

 

正如外界所传闻的那样，它的眼睛具有看破一切真相的魔力，因此在它看到亡灵法师的第一秒他就认出来了他——伊万，为什么你会来到这里？要知道这整个世界的山川树木、飞禽走兽，都应该是曾经作为“马克-安德烈·特尔施特根”存在的他的心之映像。那些瑰丽的、梦幻的琼楼玉宇、亭台楼阁，也大部分出自他印象中某人发挥着想象力描绘的画稿。

而站在他眼前的他是特别的，他是真的！

满溢的惊喜却在下一秒便转化为深深的危机感：放过随着女巫消逝而渐渐失活的肉体不谈——这个之后由它悉心用魔力填补就是了，关键在于，他的灵魂显然经历过一场无比漫长的旅途，能够抵达此处，全靠的是一桩近乎执念的心愿：

我要找到我心爱的人，把他带回来。

换句话说，当这桩心愿了结之时，失掉最后力量的他就要彻底消散了……

特尔施特根不允许这件事的发生。他宁肯从今往后都不要和伊万相认，他宁肯从今往后永远得不到对方真切的爱意。狮子王想通过他和他在这个世界生活的点点滴滴，为他心爱的人残破不堪的灵魂构建出新的愿景。收效甚微。他的活力依旧在不可逆地流失：他已经忘记了自己是谁，他已经忘了要回去哪里，接下来，他还会失掉什么？

身为君主的人不敢想。

而事到如今，他向它坦白了一切。特尔施特根这才发觉过往的所作所为即是一场徒劳的、一厢情愿的拯救行动，又是对自己的心上人的沉痛伤害。对不起，对不起，我不该让你再受思念的煎熬了。

即便这意味着，我再次送你离去。

是夜，月色昏沉。沉睡于安稳梦乡的子民们并不知道，他们的国王要舍弃他们了。狮子带着法师伊万穿过幽暗的森林，领他走进一深长的洞穴，“请跟我来，我向你发誓，在路的尽头，你会得偿所愿。”

这是只有王知晓的、联通外部的单向道路。每向前一步，属于狮子王世界的东西便被剥去一点，于马克而言是周身的皮毛，于伊万而言是整具身体。所以特尔施特根紧紧贴着拉基蒂奇前行，生怕对方的灵魂先行溢散去四方。最后一步了。已经变回人形的他偏过头问前法师先生：“现在，你找到我了吗？”

拉基蒂奇瞪大着眼睛。

“找到了！”反应过来的人表情是喜悦地哭出来。他张开双臂扑向特尔施特根，拥抱在两人相接的一瞬间反而整个触感变得虚幻起来。

因为伊万实现了他的夙愿，他把他所爱带回到现实世界来了。

时光之外，天地之间，旷野之中，独此一人。

特尔施特根什么都没有了。他放声大哭。

 

 

 

……

……

……

 

 

 

“长官，我们抓到了一名间谍。”

“嗯？”

他的士兵难得的言之凿凿，反倒让年轻的上尉诞生出几分兴趣。“‘走程序’前带他来见见我。”“是！”

然后，特尔施特根便第一次与拉基蒂奇相遇。

从后者身上搜出来的相机和照片被呈给军官查看，他的下属则在一旁介绍着情况：“……我们的弟兄在晨间巡逻的时候发现了他，那时他正在拍摄营地附近的地标。长官，他绝对不是什么德国人，你听他张嘴说第一句话就知道了；他也不是什么报社记者，我们审问过了，他支支吾吾地说不出一家供稿的报社名字。”

上尉先生边听边顺势点点头，他的大部分精力被那些风景照吸引着。战争开打前，他也算是一名对摄影多有研究的“文艺青年”，要他评价，这些缴获的相片能提供的谍报价值实在太少了——不是断壁残垣围成的一角天空，就是覆土的钢盔中开出一枝野花之流。

或许这里面隐含着我读不懂的晦涩密语？军官大人挑起一边眉毛，思索着。这时他才将目光投向被押解到他办公室的“犯人”。年纪轻轻，面庞不管是气质亦或是实际的清洁程度都让人感觉干净；着装是略单薄的休闲款，熬不过一场冬季风雪的那种，估计往地上摔打几下就够这些布料受的；手臂线条有些太柔软了，不像是端枪的人。特尔施特根心下大致拟出了一版关于对方身份的答案。但在此之前，他忍不住“恶劣”地吓唬一番这个到处乱逛的“小倒霉蛋”。轻咳两声提升气势，他说：“把你知道的情报都老实交代出来，我们会考虑饶你一命，否则——”他的眼神扫过荷枪实弹戒备着的士兵。他相信对方肯定读懂了这句威胁是什么意思。

不出所料，对方肉眼可见地慌张起来——特尔施特根努力地憋笑，真是一点都不“训练有素”啊。名为伊万·拉基蒂奇的男人很是绞尽脑汁的样子，再三催促下，他终于开口道：“我从瑞士来，那个，那个，我们政府的集团军第五师正谋划着跨过阿尔卑斯山脉偷袭德国南部。这次行动是，我的前哨探路行动，同行的还有22人。如果抓到了，我、我可以一个个指认给你们——”

忍不住了。“咔擦”，是快门的声音。特尔施特根举着照相机正对着异乡客来了一下。这份紧张错愕的表情可要永久记录下来咯~恶作剧成功的小小窃喜在他心中油然而生。“停下吧，停下吧，别再胡编乱造了。你自己都不相信这些鬼话，是吧？”那人下意识同意地点点头，刹那间的，动作滞住，冷汗从他的额头冒出——他可能是觉得没有情报价值的自己要被杀了？真是的。德军上尉腹诽着。他听说过在那些中立国的青年人中，最近很流行战地记者这一职业。冲进混乱的战局里，拍下几张照片、写点符合主旋律的慷慨激昂新闻稿，便可扬名立万；就算没搞到什么珍贵的影像资料，来到战火纷飞中沾一身硝烟味儿，往后也是跟姑娘们在花前月下吹嘘的资本。

然而他们根本不懂战争究竟是什么！这就是特尔施特根愤怒的点。接下来他宣判他的网开一面的语气绝对称得上冷至冰点：“我知道你根本不是什么间谍。应该叫自由撰稿人？差不多吧。”他把手里的相机抛给拉基蒂奇，照片也是，勉强接住前者的男人只能放任自己的作品劈头盖脸扬了他一身，“总之，这不是容许你这种人玩耍取乐的地方，我也不会给你一个军人的死法。赶紧滚吧。”

“才不是取乐。”拉基蒂奇用颤抖的双手捡起散落在地上的一打照片，气的，“这场战争，才不是你们士兵的私人所有物。闭眼想想那些流离失所的平民百姓，想想那些祈愿家人平安的白蜡烛，最后被送到墓碑旁，你不明白吗？它是、我们、全人类、共同、承担的！”

男人冲了过来，一巴掌拍在军官先生的桌子上。巨大的一声响，可这对听惯了火炮轰鸣的后者起不到什么震慑作用。特尔施特根依旧从容自若，挥挥手，示意端起枪瞄准对方的手下们不必紧张。“哦。那你想做什么？”他问眼前人。

一个在任何场合都值得认真对待的问题，而这个问题在拉基蒂奇背上行囊前便已经想好了。他一直很清楚自己要的是什么：“我想通过镜头，尽可能地记录下我所经历的这场战争。无关立场不立场，谁输谁赢，我想做一名公正的亲历者。”

不无骄傲地说出上述答案的男人，其眼睛透露着一股坚定的力量。那不是跨越无数具敌人与战友尸体修炼而成的冷峻——像上尉自己一样；他从这个第一次碰面的人双眼里窥见到的，是久违的、燃烧着纯粹理想的生之热诚。

他会是践行自己的心愿，直至世界尽头的人。特尔施特根暗自断言。

“如果这就是你想要的……那好吧，我特批你留在我的身边——只能留在我身边，跑到别的地方我可不保你性命——直到战争结束。你必须如你所言那般公正地记录这一切，保证你未来的出版物里没有粉饰，没有丑化。可以做到吗？”

“当然。”

 

 

 

得到授权的拉基蒂奇就此成为军队的一员。自然，他一向游离于体制外的。每日背着他的设备忙来忙去，现在的他可以正大光明地拍摄人物。而士兵们大多也愿意配合——照相对他们来说可是新鲜事呢。不过体制外也有体制外的坏处，当胶卷用得差不多时，他只能硬着头皮请求上尉帮他争取这点物资。“行啊，这个我能帮你。”特尔施特根说。前几天他还听他的副官得意洋洋地在酒桌上宣扬，自己也是有照片的人：“我已经把那张底片寄给老婆孩子了，嘿嘿，他们看着一定能乐坏了！”说着，抹了一把挂在嘴角的啤酒沫子，招呼着几个狐朋狗友继续干杯干杯。

想来这件事对士兵们的心情是有益的。他拉开办公桌的正数第二个抽屉，从里面拿出一个匣子。这是他从家乡带来的收藏，结果到这里才发现军务繁忙，实在很少有闲心来发展他曾经的那些业余爱好。幸运的是，它们遇到了对的人。特尔施特根翻出一捆胶卷，赠予拉基蒂奇。“这些你先拿着，作为交换，你必须答应我一件事。”

“那我得听听是什么事啊。”对方答。

次日，上尉带他来到一处人少的庭院。临时的训练场。特尔施特根并不打算难为这个他颇有好感的人，恰恰相反，本质上他是在一对一传授给伊万时下必要的生存技巧。他把一杆卸掉了弹夹的步枪交给异国来客，“会用吗？”他问。“那还不简单。”拉基蒂奇掂量了两下沉重，然后摆出一个帅气的姿势——自认的。在专业人士眼里，他这个样子简直浑身是漏洞。他轻而易举地就抽走了步枪，然后朝着还没回过神儿来的伊万示范了一个标准的站姿持枪。“能看出区别吗？”他问。拉基蒂奇说能。于是枪再次转交到这名学徒手中，擎起，稍有进步，但总体来说还是惨不忍睹。特尔施特根不禁扶额。他感觉，有些人的双手可能真的天生不是端枪的料。

好在这双手还会做很多别的事情。

还是他那碎嘴的副官：“哎，我跟你们说，那天干完那一仗后我可看着了啊！咱们的上尉大人跟那个小记者，在院子里跳舞呢！”庆功宴的气氛正酣，一群老兵油子没大没小地起哄，叫他们的长官赶紧表演一段给他们开开眼。“去你们的吧。”特尔施特根摆摆手，嬉笑式地咒骂道，脸上泛起的红晕不知是酒力所为还是别的什么因素。旁边拉基蒂奇笑得更欢。这样就意味着，只有我一人最了解你学跳舞时的窘态啦？之前被踩到许多回的脚好像都瞬间变得“物超所值”起来。

每次“惨案”发生时，马克还会笑。一开始是不好意思，之后越来越嚣张，大概他自己也觉得如此笨拙的操作太可乐了？“怪不得你平时总绷着一张脸，怪不得。军官大人，你应该立马照照镜子，看看你笑这裂的样。威严全没有啦！”

“难道我严肃点你就会听我命令吗？”

“大概不会。”拉基蒂奇俏皮地眨眨眼，“毕竟我从来都不是你的士兵呀。并且，现在应该是你听我话，尊敬的舞蹈学徒先生。”他神气地牵起特尔施特根的手，拉着他再次步入纯靠脑补来装饰的绚丽舞池。

这是他灵动的一面。

安静时的他同样可爱。至少上尉是这么认为的。胶卷终于还是有用光的一天，自那以后伊万便改为手记。他有一个相当宝贵的小本子。白天市他会带上它和铅笔橡皮，走哪画哪。他的素描功底很好，不过更吸引马克的是晚上的部分。晚上，办公室的灯总是亮到最晚的一盏。特尔施特根在他的办公桌上研究战况，拉基蒂奇则在对面给黑白的图画进行加工。他最擅长的一种，就是用红、蓝的彩色铅笔填补建筑物被炮火打掉的空缺。他的发挥总是随性极了，什么洞穿的屋顶冒出水泡般漂浮的房屋，什么阁楼上的钢筋弯成鸟巢式的平台，都是常有的事。

“看起来可不太合理啊……”

拉基蒂奇摇摇头。“我才不关心这个。你只需回答我，喜欢吗？”

“喜欢。”特尔施特根诚恳地答道。

如果你我拥有一个梦幻国度，那么就按照这个图纸来建造吧！

 

 

 

春去秋来，德军的各条战线变得愈发吃紧。特尔施特根的部队也不例外。“我们需要撤出这片区域了。”会议上，他无奈地宣布道。无人应声。这是一个侧面，整支军队的士气都很低沉。部署完各种细节后，散会的他来到常去的庭院转换心情。没多大意外的，他在这里遇见拉基蒂奇。“嘿，好久不见。”那人招呼道，挂着的笑容只是持续了一小会儿。特尔施特根近些天的忙碌他看在眼里，因此，他尽量学着乖巧地不去打扰。只是眼下，他还是忍不住关心对方的近况。担忧的眼神投过去，未等组织出最稳妥的问句，马克先开口了：

“战争就要结束了。”他的语气异常平稳，就像在陈述一件已然发生了的事实，“你最好先跟我们一起撤退回德国，否则留在这里，不安全。”

“好。”

这样的命令，他否定不来。

军队趁着夜色最浓时启动归乡的车轮。拉基蒂奇裹着毯子，跟与他朝夕相处了两年多的战士们一道坐在车板上，摇摇晃晃。“哟，小记者。”坐在他对面的那名副官是他相对来说最熟悉的人，“现在聊这个不太好哈……但我一直很好奇，你这么长时间以来都是借着上尉的房间住，你们，嗯，到底发没发生点什么啊？”

被问的人噌得一下脸红了。“没、没有。怎么可能啊！”嘴上撇得干干净净，心里却想：奇怪，为什么没有呢？

马克一直是一个很可靠、又非常有趣的人。他好像真的很喜欢他啊……

“话说，马克他去哪里了？”拉基蒂奇反问副官，“是在前面领头的汽车里吗？”

“唉？他竟然没告诉你？这次撤退兵分两路，他带着一批人去支援西北另一座城市里的弟兄了。”闻言，期盼着何时能够当面将爱意倾诉给马克的人，静静眺望来时方向的地平线。

几天后他听到前方发来的战报：西北某会战，德军大败，死伤惨重。

……

几个月后，和平的颂歌传遍千家万户。伊万·拉基蒂奇来到瑞士当地的一家出版社，今天是决定他投稿的摄影绘画集能不能出版的关键日子。

“恭喜您，先生，您的稿件被录用了。”编辑开门见山地向他祝贺，然后两人坐下，开始商谈后续稿费的问题，“我们先依据这个价位给您支付一笔钱……然后后续按照销量的行情再跟您分成，差不多是按这个比例……”“抱歉，我可以先提出我的要求吗？”“请讲。”

伊万攥紧了拳头，又松开。他深吸一口气，说：“如果可以的话，请您支付我尽可能多的稿费，越多越好。我需要一大笔钱，我想去德国继续我的取材之旅。续集，还会交给贵公司出版。拜托了！”

“真的吗？你很需要一笔钱？”

“是的。”

他的心脏开始砰砰地高速跃动。我要去找他，我要去找他，这个想法萦绕在他脑海里很久了，根深蒂固到拉基蒂奇需要极度地克制，才能不把那个人的全部故事写进他的作品。

“那好吧，我们几个人需要再商量商量。”编辑点了一根烟，“说实话，年轻人，我们很欣赏你的作品，角度非常独特。如果你能等着我们正式发行后，加印二版、三版，肯定能拿到更多的钱。真的不考虑下吗？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

……

他再次踏上旅途。目标是前所未有的明确，却又前所未有的困难。

马克会跑到哪里去了呢？

这个问题他不知道答案——或许战死算是一个备选项，但显然，拉基蒂奇拒绝承认它。

他先是乘坐火车去往马克曾经向他提到过的故乡，接着一路向西，依循着当年军队撤退的足迹反着追回去。没有路费了，他便用自己的双脚丈量这条爱之轨迹。日月是他的好伙伴，心灵为他导航。他走得太久了、太累了，连什么时候死掉了都不知道，连什么时候走上了一条非人的道路都不知道。当他终于触碰到狮子王世界的一瞬间，他的灵魂便幸福地消散掉了——

是的，特尔施特根虽然看破了对方的灵魂全由执念支撑，但他看错了一点，即拉基蒂奇的心愿，已经实现了啊！

所以，也就从来不存在什么他对他施加的苦难。

……

女巫倚着阳台的栏杆，举目四望。

“呀！好像飘进来了些不得了的东西啊。”

是崩溃后融进狮子王世界的灵魂碎片。她把它们收集到一起，然后安放在事先做好的人偶体内——为什么这个人偶的长相会这么恰好地与拉基蒂奇本人一模一样？别忘了，整个世界都是特尔施特根的心之映像。

……

马克-安德烈·特尔施特根，生前犯下许多罪过，但还是可以得到宽恕。在他的炼狱中，他经受了考验，消除了罪过，最后，他离开了他统治的丰饶国度，即为，斩断了所有俗世的欲念。

天国之门这时为他徐徐敞开。

特尔施特根仰头望去，从天空下洒下的温柔光芒，就好像那个人的金发一样明亮。

“一起，去吧。”

恍惚间，他仿佛听到耳畔有人轻轻地这么说。

 

 

 

-END-

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 推荐BGM：forest  
> 全文主题：伊万是天使！  
> 开个玩笑，应该是爱与救赎才对。我个人很享受这篇小说的架构的——抽丝剥茧、层层推进，直至抵达最终的True End。  
> 望您喜欢w


End file.
